


2 A.M.

by aromanticpicard



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, One-Shot, Samuels lives AU, Taylor lives AU, either platonic or romantic, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticpicard/pseuds/aromanticpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda falls asleep with the two people she's been to hell and back with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

2 A.M. on a Saturday night. Multiple empty popcorn bowls. The 12th consecutive episode of some ridiculous romcom - Amanda couldn’t even remember the title anymore, they’d been skipping the theme song since episode five.

Amanda was finally beginning to doze off, snugly tucked in between Nina Taylor and Samuels. She was leaning against Samuels’ shoulder, his arm wrapped almost protectively around her. Beneath her cheek, his sweatshirt was warm and comfortable. On the other side, Nina was curled up around her, head resting on Amanda’s stomach. Absentmindedly, Amanda ran her right-hand fingers through Nina’s soft brown hair, gently working out the tangles. She kept her left arm securely around Nina’s body, watching it rise and fall with each deep breath.

More than anything else, Amanda felt _safe_. So rarely since Sevastopol had she felt _safe_. But here, as she fell asleep with Nina in her arms and Samuels holding on to her, Amanda knew she was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! D: I'll probably try to write some longer Alien: Isolation stuff in the future. Hope you liked this!!


End file.
